Holiday Party 2010
Holiday Party 2010 is a party in Club Penguin that was held in December 2010. It was very similar to the Holiday Party 2009, only there were different free items. Coins for Change returned but it was a different version. On the Migrator you were able to play a Christmas version of Treasure Hunt like the past two years. History It was confirmed in Club Penguin's recent poll, and the What's New Blog. It is the 6th annual Holiday Party. Before Rockhopper came for this party there was a note on a box from Rockhopper at the Beach. The note said: "I be leavin' these tubes with ye! Me and Yarr be visitin' soon for Coins for Change! -Rockhopper and Yarr." Also, in a blog comment, Billybob confirmed it will end on December 27. Rockhopper was spotted bringing tubes on his ship which were soon used for Coins for Change to transfer coins collected to the Lighthouse. Free items Room During the party, a new room was added. A similar room was mentioned in The Awesome Official Guide to Club Penguin. It currently goes under the name "???". This room didn't stay. It may re-open again sometime. It might open because there is a sneak peek in the book listed above, page 18-19, you can see the room behind the Town Center. You can see a pagoda, a tour guide building, a notice board and a fish fountain. You can also see a sign with an arrow pointing left. This might be another room. The room's name might be (not the ones the sign point to) the Information room. Trivia *If you threw a snowball in the Lighthouse or at the Beacon, it would turn into a coin. Also, in the ??? room, if you threw a snowball it would turn into an ornament. *This was the second ever Holiday Party to have a night sky and aurora borealis. *This was the third party where the map was decorated. *The books, A Penguin Christmas Carol, Puffle Pal Adventures: Music Makes Magic, and Christmas on Rockhopper Island which first appeared at the Christmas Party 2008, returned for this party. Glitches *If you clicked on a sign advertising Santa's Sled while it was loading, it would say "Loading Pirate Poster". This was a mistake, left over from the Island Adventure Party 2010. *Sometimes, if you donated for a cause and selected 5000 coins, no coins would be removed from your account. Stamps *Volunteer stamp *Top Volunteer stamp Gallery Sneak Peeks Log in Screen.png|The log-in screen, advertising the party Coins for Change Log-In.png|The log-in screen advertising Coins For Change Holidaypartysneakpeek.png|Sneak Peek of Holiday Party from BillyBob's blog Advertisements HolidayPartyAd.gif|The Holiday Party Advertisement (Click to see) Construction Holiday Party 2010 construction Beach.png|Beach Holiday Party 2009 construction Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge Holiday Party 2009 construction Night Club.png|Night Club Holiday Party 2010 construction Town.png|Town Rooms Holiday Party 2010 ???.png|??? Holiday Party 2010 Beach.png|Beach Holiday Party 2010 Beacon.png|Beacon (phase 1) Holiday Party 2010 Beacon 2.png|Beacon (phase 2) Holiday Party 2010 Beacon 3.png|Beacon (phase 3) Holiday Party 2010 Beacon 4.png|Beacon (phase 4) Holiday Party 2010 Book Room.png|Book Room Holiday Party 2009 Captain's Quarters.png|Captain's Quarters Holiday Party 2010 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Holiday Party 2010 Cove.png|Cove Holiday Party 2009 Crow's Nest.png|Crow's Nest Holiday Party 2009 Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge Holiday Party 2010 Dock.png|Dock Holiday Party 2010 Dojo.png|Dojo Holiday Party 2010 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Holiday Party 2009 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Holiday Party 2010 Forest.png|Forest Holiday Party 2009 Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Holiday Party 2010 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Holiday Party 2010 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Holiday Party 2010 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse (phase 1) Holiday Party 2010 Lighthouse 2.png|Lighthouse (phase 2) Holiday Party 2010 Lighthouse 3.png|Lighthouse (phase 3) Holiday Party 2010 Lighthouse 4.png|Lighthouse (phase 4) Holiday Party 2010 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Holiday Party 2009 Migrator.png|Migrator Holiday Party 2010 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Holiday Party 2010 Night Club.png|Night Club Holiday Party 2010 Ninja Hideout.png|Ninja Hideout Holiday Party 2010 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Holiday Party 2010 Plaza.png|Plaza Holiday Party 2009 Santa's Sled.png|Santa's Sled Holiday Party 2009 Ship Hold.png|Ship Hold Holiday Party 2010 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Holiday Party 2010 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Holiday Party 2010 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Holiday Party 2010 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts (with Stadium) Holiday Party 2010 Snow Forts 2.png|Snow Forts (with Ice Rink) Holiday Party 2010 Stadium.png|Stadium Holiday Party 2010 Town.png|Town (with Stadium) Holiday Party 2010 Town 2.png|Town (with Ice Rink) Video Coins For Change 2010 (Club Penguin) Names in other languages See also *Holiday Parties SWF References Category:Parties of 2010 Category:2010 Category:Holiday Parties Category:Holiday Party 2010